Konoha's Girl's Dorms
by Ecchi Harem Master
Summary: A mistake in Naruto's chuunin School ID causes him to live with all the chuunin Kunoichi. Rated M for Lemons and Yuri NarutoxMost Konoha Kunoichi
1. I'm a Girl!

Konoha's Girl's Dorms

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or neither of the characters.

Plot: A new Chuunin Academy has been newly built in Konoha by  
The Hokage Tsunade, hoping to increase the chuunin's skill much further  
If a ninja were to enroll in this academy they would have to leave there  
homes and move in to dorms so that family business will not interfere  
with their training. the males and girls dorms were separated and they  
are required to bring special ID to get in. A mistake within the ID printer  
causes a certain boy's ID state that he is a female.

Pairs: Naruto X Most of the Kunoichi from the Hidden Leaf And Teachers

A/N This is my first Fanfic be easy on me. There will be other chapters after this and of course  
there will be LEMONs and Yuri(probably the only reason why you're here). I don't know if there will be  
Lemon this Chapter so just be patient. I will try my best to use good grammar and correct spelling.  
I will be using suffixes like -kun, -chan and -san and also some simple Japanese phrsaes, if you  
dont understand brush up on your japanese, I hope you don't mind.I'll try to squeeze a  
Lemon part in every chapter. So.. please R&R thx!. When this is done I might make a sequel  
Like 'Konoha's Girl's Dorms: Second Year'

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm a Girl!?!

Naruto was taking a walk to his new Academy to pick up his School ID in front of the newly made school when he stopped in front of a counter where there was a lady probably part of the school staff giving out the Students' IDs.  
'Onee-chan, is my ID ready?' Naruto asked.  
'hmm..? Ahh Naruto-kun.' said the Lady  
Naruto stopped for a second and said 'How do you know my name?'  
'..why? Do you not recognize me? I'm Ayame from the Ichiraku Ramen'  
Naruto's eyes widend in surprise. 'Gomenasai Ayame-chan I just didn't  
recognize you from the clothes you were wearing' Naruto said shyly while rubbing the back side of his head.  
'It's okay, here's your ID' Ayame responded.  
Naruto thanked Ayame and went home to take a shower and go to sleep early cause he had a mission to do the next day.

(Few minutes Later) Naruto just got out of the shower and eaten 7 bowls of ramen to get him a little sleepy but it didn't work he just all to worked up on going to his new school which would be opening three days later. Naruto just remembered that he hadn't looked at his school ID yet so he opened the drawer beside him which revealed a red, slightly larger version of Naruto's old frog purse which highly resembles Gamabunta. He took out his Academy ID. It had a picture of Naruto holding a Thumbs up in front of the camera. He started to read the details of his ID Out Loud 'Name: Uzumaki Naruto, Age: 15, Height: 166cm, Gender: Female, Dorm: Woman's.' 'Cool!' Naruto stated, then a pause ... NANI!?!?!

'How could I be a girl?' he complained, but he looked out the window and decided to make them change it tomorrow because it was to late and they had probably closed down already. The next day Naruto went over to the Counter in front of the school and looked for Ayame at the counter, when he finally spotted her he said 'Ayame-chan can you take a look at my ID it say's I'm a woman' The lady turned around which didn't happen to be Ayame and responded 'Ayame's not here today she's off, what do you want?' Naruto explained the situation to the lady and she answered 'I'm sorry but I can't change your ID unless you get clearance from the Hokage.'

Naruto rushed to the Hokage building and burst into Tsunade's office but she was not there. 'obaa-chaaaan?' 'obaa-chan are you here?' He decided to walk in to see if she was hiding under the pile of papers infront of her desk, when he hesrd a voice from behind him 'Naruto-kun what are you doing here' Shizune asked. Naruto then explained the situation again to Shizune and she answered with 'Sorry Naruto but Tsunade-sama went out to the Sand Village for a meeting, she'll be gone for about three days at the least.' Naruto's face turned into a frown and thought 'What will the other guys think of me if I live in a girl's Dorm, I guess I'm just gonna have to deal with it until obaa-chan gets back.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

So what you think? I didn't really like it sinced it kind of feels short to me.  
R&R please tell me if you want me to keep going or to stop because I don't  
want to keep writing chapters that nobody's reading. Sorry if your dissapointed  
because there were no Lemons but I guarantee there will be the next chapter if  
you guys agree for me to keep going. Deal? Please be nice when you Review  
because this is my first Fic.. Thx!

Written By: Ecchi Harem Master


	2. Uhh? Welcome?

**Konoha's Girl's Dorms**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Sure enough you already know the plot and what happened so far.**

**This chapter will have Lemon in it , I'm thinking of every chapter will**

**be lemon with a different girl I don't know if I'm gonna go through**

**with it but there's a chance. Well back to the story**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Uhh..? Welcome?**

It was time for Naruto to leave his old run-down Apartment and move-in to the new Dorms. He was both excited and worried that everybody will laugh at him for being in the girls dorm. Naruto let out a soft sigh and continued packing his stuff. When he was finally done all he had to do was carry it to the dorms but it seemed he packed to much stuff and it would take him until the afternoon to finish his job. So he decided to throw away most of the packages. 56 of the 57 packages were stuffed with Ramen and only one box had his personal stuff, so he threw away 55 boxes leaving only 2.

When he reached the dorms he saw a Lady guarding the door which looked like a Ninja because of her purple headband around her neck. He needed awhile to gather up courage before walking in, when he was ready he walked up to the door but was stopped by the lady, she said 'Halt, You don't look like a girl.' Naruto answered with 'Yeah well here's my ID' Acting like he was a girl so he wouldn't have made a scene. The lady accepted the ID and let him walk inside but she stared at him kind of awkwardly 'I swear 'she' looks awfully like a guy.' she thought.

When he reached his room he sighed and put his stuff on the ground and layed on the cherry red bed. He looked around the room which looked very girlish, Cherry Red Bed, Pink wallpaper with strawberries and many stuffed animals lying around the place, a pinkish carpet. He thought to himself 'Jeez what a weird place.' Until he smelled something, it smelled like strawberries he turned around so he was lying on his stomach and smelled the bed. 'Mmm. smells just like a girl' he thought to himself.

Suddenly a big enormous amount pain and force came from behind his head forcing his body down and break the bed he was laying on and suddenly he felt something grab on to his leg and throw him into a wall. Everything was going so fast it took him a few seconds for his mind to register everything that was going on, until it all stopped he finally stopped moving. Naruto looked up to see who the assaulter was and to his shock it was Sakura and Tenten also staring at Naruto with shock. Naruto then fainted.

When Naruto woke up he saw Sakura and all the other girls from the other teams sitting by him. 'What happened?' he asked. 'Sorry we hit you back there we just thought that someone was trying to sneak in and peep on us!' Sakura answered. 'No it's just a misunderstanding, here look at my ID' Naruto explained the problem that obaa-chan wasn't around. Sakura took the ID from Naruto's hand and read it out loud 'Gender: Female, Dorm: Woman's.' There was a short pause and they all laughed. While Naruto was still recovering the girls were having a meeting on 'Should Naruto stay or Leave?' Sakura didn't Mind having Naruto around because there teammates. Hinata said it was okay also though they could barely hear hear because her hands were covering her mouth and her head was all red. But Ino, Tenten and other Dorm girls said that it wasn't right for a male to be in the Female Dorms 'Who knows what he could do' the two said.

To get real answers they went to the Dorm Leader which happens to be Mitirashi Anko. The girls explained everything to Mitirashi-sensei and so she said 'We must follow the rules, Anyone with the ID Gender: Female must stay at the Girl's Dorms. Naruto frowned at the statement while Sakura and Hinata just smiled. It was getting dark so everybody left to their rooms but Naruto decided to go out and get a drink because he remembered Ero-sennin's advice 'When you have troubles.. drink Sake.' Back at the dormitory, the four girls were already getting to sleep

Naruto has reached back to the dorm but he was slightly drunk and couldn't see or walk properly. He got inside and couldn't fnd his room as easily. He finally thought he found his room when he went inside because most girl rooms were the same color he took off his jacket, his pants and his black t-shirt leaving only his green boxers with frogs as a design. He got into the bed with no trouble. He closed his eyes for a few minutes until he moved his arm armound and bumped something. He opened his eyes and there was a certain pink haired girl sleeping on her side right beside him. He paused for a second and just thought to himself that he was just dreaming. So he decided to take advantage of his so called '_dream_' and put his arm around her waist. Sakura eyes slowly opened and turned around.

**xXxXxXx Lemon Alert xXxXxXx** (A/N This is my first Lemon **_Ever_** please be nice, this is actually quite a long Lemon so bear with me.)

Sakura'a eyes shot open and about to yell '**NARUT-**' when she was cut off , Naruto silenced Sakura with a strong kiss like he was waiting for that moment forever. '_Wow it feels like the real thing.._' Naruto thought to himself and continued on. Sakura's face was pinkish from blushing, but soon she closed her eyes and enjoyed it for a minute letting out a small moan. Naruto pulled out to breath a little and so did Sakura. Naruto went to kiss her again but this time more passionately. Naruto's tongue started to prod Sakura's mouth requesting entrance which Sakura gave with no hesitation, he was exploring Sakura's mouth and Sakura was actually enjoying it. Sakura soon felt something started crawling up her pink shirt, it was Naruto's hand tickling her stomach while making his way up to her bra and groped her breast.

Sakura let out another moan while continuing to kiss, Naruto just got even more turned on whenever he heard her moan. He started to take control by pushing her on her back so that Naruto was on top of her and he started to slowly unzip Sakura's pink top. When it was off, Sakura covered her bra with her arms. Naruto grabbed on to her wrists and moved them out of the way, he pulled out of a series of kisses to watch her arches her back so Naruto could take off her bra, but after a few seconds of failing to take off the bra he just ripped it off and sat up to look at her chest. 'Please don't stare.' She said. '_This feels so real_' Naruto thought to himself. He leaned down to get a closer look at Sakura's chest, he stared for a bit then started to massage her left breast and gently kissed her right nipple making Sakura let out a pleasureable moan tempting Naruto do more. He soon started to suck on her nipple then switchs to the otherside for a few minutes making Sakura's body get realy hot especially her bottom part. Naruto soon stopped and started making trails of kisses going down her body until he reached her pelvis area. Naruto started to tug on her panty while Sakura was covering her head because of the embaressment but she also didn't want to stop him because she wanted to be pleasured even more. Naruto pulled her panty to her knees but couldn't get a good look at her womanhood because she was hiding it with her inner thighs, so Naruto grabbed on to her thighs and slowly but gently pryed her thighs open. 'Please be gentle' Sakura whispered to Naruto. Naruto just looked up to her and nodded, he looked back down and gave her a soft licks at the sides of her womanhood making her say a quick moan and making her waist twitch. '_It tastes real too_' He thought to himself. 'You're wet down here' Naruto whispered to Sakura, 'Please don't say that.' she replied. He wanted to take it to the next level so he started to lick her clitoris making her buck her hips in pleasure. 'N-naruto-kun.. p-please..take me..' Sakura ordered Naruto. He was more than happy to obey so he pulled down his boxers and picked up Sakura so that he can lay on the bad. Sakura sat down Naruto's stomach and turned around positioned her pussy infront of Naruto's face and Naruto's penis infront of Sakura's Face, they started to pleasure eachother. Sakura licked the tip of Naruto's penis making him groan a bit making Sakura wanting to do more, so she started to suck half of Naruto's penis while stroking the remaining bottom half. She could already taste the pre-cum coming out of Naruto. They went at it for a while but Naruto was breaking, he had to release soon. '_I can't hold it any longer I-I'm Coming!_' he said to Sakura. She stopped moving her head so she could drink on Naruto's fluids but it was too much for her to swallow down. She opened her mouth slightly so that the cum would drip out of her mouth. Naruto wasn't done yet, he placed his arms on Sakura's waist signaling her to get up. She got up from Naruto, turned around positioned herself on top of Naruto's penis and he said 'This might hurt for awhile.' He smiled. Sakkura just nodded and sat a little lower so that Naruto's 'head' was inside, and with a strong thrust by Naruto he broke her barrier. Making a loud painful scream, Naruto continued bucking his hips without stopping. Sakura's body fell forward and their lips locked into another passionate kiss silencing the painful screams she was making. She soon got here energy back and sat up right moaning non-stop. 'N-naruto faster..faster..!' She started syncing her hips with Naruto's making her moan in pleasure 'Please... h-harder...Harder!' she yelled. Naruto lifted his hands and grabbed onto her breasts and started fondling them. Naruto stopped suddenly to change position, he pulled himself out of Sakura who happend to be disapointed that he stopped and gave her a light push so she would land on her back. Naruto once again got on top of her with his hands beside her head and gave her another thrust making her squeel with pleasure. They once again synced with eachothers thrusts making the pleasure all the more better. 'Na-naruto do me deeper p-please..!' Naruto obeyed her command and gave her stronger thrusts making her shrill with pleasure, her body was moving on her own. Sakura had saliva and cum dripping down her face she was in ecstacy, she lifted her hands up and started fondling her own breast and clitoris heightening the pleasure. Naruto knew he was reaching his limit, he picked up his hands and grabbed on to her thighs and pulled them wider to allow him easier entrance to her vagina. Naruto was about to come and so was Sakura, she wrapped her hands around Naruto's head and they both released.

'I-I'm Coming!!' Naruto yelled  
'I'm Coming!' Sakura screamed

Naruto collapsed to the side of Sakura and they both closed there eyes and drifted to sleep.

**xXxXxXx End of Lemon xXxXxXx** (A/N Pretty long right?)

[The Next Morning]

Naruto had finally woken up, he sat up and said to himself 'Ow.. my head hurts.. and what a 'life-like dream' I had.' He got off the bed and took a shower. When he got out he finally sober and could see stuff porperly he was about to get dressed when he opened the drawer, there were womans clothes, panties, and bras. He took time to understand what was going on 'I was sure I put my stuff in the drawer already...Unless!' He turned around to see a pinked haired kunoichi lying down on the bed naked still sleeping. 'That means.. L-Last Night was real!?..' he took his clothes off the floor and wore them as fast as he can and ran out the room and into his real room. 'Jeez.. what have I done.' he sighed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2: Uhh..? Welcome?**

So what you think I wrote this second chapter so you could  
get a taste of what I'm getting at R&R Should I continue?  
or stop?

_**Written By: Ecchi Harem Master**_


	3. The BodySwitching Kunoichi!

**Konoha's Girl's Dorms**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Third Chapter to my story Please Please Please Review cuz**

**I wanna know some feedback if it is good or if I should make my**

**Lemons better or something like that. I'm adding this chapter**

**because there were a lot of people putting this on Alert so I guess**

**I can't disappoint. R&R, now back to the story.**

**Just a notice to all who enjoy reading my story and continue to read it. I've been receiving quite a lot of hits so I decided to write the story even if it isn't read. Anyway I'll Probably Add the new chapter tomorrow, if not tomorrow the next day, if not the next day, two days before the day after tomorrow which is today  
(That's a joke.) Though I don't know who the next girl will be. Maybe a teacher this time if not a teacher then Hinata because I really like them together with Naruto. If you want You can review and tell me.** **The problem is Tenten I can't visualize her and Naruto, but I'll think of something when her time comes**.

**

* * *

**

Last Time on Konoha's Girl's Dorms:

Naruto had finally woken up, he sat up and said to himself 'Ow.. my head hurts.. and what a 'life-like dream' I had.' He got off the bed and took a shower. When he got out he finally sober and could see stuff properly he was about to get dressed when he opened the drawer, there were woman's clothes, panties, and bras. He took time to understand what was going on 'I was sure I put my stuff in the drawer already...Unless!' He turned around to see a pinked haired kunoichi lying down on the bed naked still sleeping. 'That means.. L-Last Night was real!?..' he took his clothes off the floor and wore them as fast as he can and ran out the room and into his real room. 'Jeez.. what have I done.' he sighed.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Body-Switching Kunoichi! Watch out Naruto!  
**

It was almost 6:00 AM so mostly everyone went downstairs to eat Breakfast at the huge Cafeteria. Naruto went down also but didn't know where to sit because he was to shy, there were many girls whispering and gossiping about him. The four kunoichi's were sitting together around a round table with a round bench surrounding the table. Hinata noticed Naruto walking around scratching his head and looking confused, 'E-excuse me Ino but can you maybe ask N-naruto-kun to with us..?' Hinata whispered to Ino. 'Why..?' Ino replied, Hinata blushed and and said 'N-nevermind!..' Ino looked at Hinata confused and just stood up and waved at Naruto saying 'Oooii!! Naruto! come sit with us!. Naruto looked over and a big grin hit his face and slowly walked over not knowing there was a banana peel on the floor, thus tripping and spilling his hot Ramen all over Ino.

**After a few minutes of Screaming and running away**

Naruto was sitting across of Sakura, to his left Hinata(Who was the closest) and Tenten and to his right Ino. After a few 5 minutes eating and playing around the girls were suspicious especially Ino because Naruto and Sakura haven't said a word eversince Naruto came to eat with them. Hinata was blushing very red thinking to herself 'N-naruto-kun i-is sitting beside me!!' Hinata soon fainted from so much blood rushing through her head. Everybody looked at her in surprise, after a few seconds Tenten stood up and decided to bring her to the Nurse. After they left Sakura opened her mouth about to talk making Naruto gulp, 'I don't know why you did that Last night but it.. it wasn't right' Sakura said in a calm voice. 'Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!' Naruto said bowing his head at Sakura. All of this made Ino look confused, she needed answers to why Sakura is so mad Naruto.

When everybody was done eating everybody went back to thier rooms to get changed for the first day of school. Naruto went back to his room to take a shower and sleep in a little longer because he was still tired. When he woke up it was almost time for school to start so he rushed and put on his clothes and jumped roof to roof to the school. When he neared the school he saw Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Rock Lee walking to school. He jumped off the roof and landed infront of the group of boys saying 'Hey guys it's been awhile!!' After a short pause the group of boys burst into laughter. 'So.. how's the Girl's dorm??' Shikamaru said with a rather sarcastic voice. They all once a again started to laugh.

After a minutes the boys reached their school and went to thier own classes. Like the dorms the girls and boys classes were separated. Naruto was obviously put in the Girls class, their Classroom Teacher was Kurenai-sensei. She looked arround the classroom to get recognized with all her students until her eyes met Naruto's, she had heard rumors of a boy staying at the Girl's dorms but she didn't care and just shrugged it off. When Naruto saw her look at him he just looked out window and said 'Sheesh.. you don't have to stare like that' to himself.

After a Hour of orientation it was time for a break so everybody left, Naruto went with the four girls so he wouldn't look lonely. Since the Girl's and Boy's break schedule were different the girls would be the first to go outside while the boys went out last, so that meant Naruto couldn't fool around with his other friends. Naruto didn't do much but walk behind the four girls. Soon they reached thee cafeteria to buy a snack, Naruto bought a bowl of Ramen while the others just bought Rice balls because they were on a diet. They went to sit down at a four seated table so Naruto had to get a chair himself. '_ittedakimasu_!' Naruto yelled out while the others said it quietly. A few minutes after eating, Naruto looked at Sakura and moved his hand towards her face. 'N-naruto what are you doing..' Sakura said to herself, Naruto touched her cheek and showed her a peice of rice, 'You ha some rice on your face' He said out smiling. Sakura blushed but she soon try to cover it up by making a angry face and looking away 'Hmmph!' she said. 'She's probably still mad at me' Naruto thought. Ino just looked looking suspicious while Hinata was blushing with both of her hands in her sleeves covering her mouth and looking at Naruto and Sakura back and forth.

When the break was over Naruto left the four girls and told him he was going to use the restroom. When he got back to the his room class hadn't started yet, when he went sit down there was a pink post-it note inside the compartment of his desk. He read it quietly..

"Dear Naruto-kun,  
Please come to the gym's  
storage room after class I  
have something to ask you."

Naruto just sat there confused, he didn't know who put it there because there was no name. He spent his entire class wondering who it was. Class was finally over so he stood up and slowly walked out of his classroom and making his way to the gymnasium. When he got there he went inside but he didn't close the door properly it was slightly open. Naruto looked around and finally spotted the door to the storage room where all the sports equipment were stored. He opened the door and peeked inside and said 'Hello.. is anybody here?.' no one replied. he opened the door and went inside, he looked around and then he heard the door close. He turned around and saw Ino leaning against the wall with her arms cross. 'Ino, what's the meaning of this?' the boy asked. 'I just want to ask you something, thats all.' Ino replied.

'And that is?' Naruto said.

'I want to know the truth, what happend between you and Sakura?' Ino answered

'W-what do you mean?' Naruto stuttered

'I'm not blind you know. Anyone can see that something happend between the two of you.' she said grinning.

'Why do think I would tell you?' Naruto replied

'Oh. well you don't really have a choice though'

**xXxXxXx Lemon Alert xXxXxXx (A/N: Sorry if I updated a little late then I said so bear with me)**

Ino walked up to Naruto and pushed him down so he would sit on the side of some stacked gymnastic mats. 'I-ino what are you doing' he asked. 'Just be quiet' she said, she went down on her knees and started to unzip Naruto's pants. She reached inside his pants and started to rub his already half-erect penis, she pulled down his underwear releasing his throbbing member. She bent down her head and started to lick the tip of his penis. She opened her mouth and swallowed his penis earning her a small groan from Naruto. She started to bob her head up and down and stroking the other half that she wasn't able to fit in her mouth. Naruto closed his eyes and layed his hands on the mats behind him and leaning back. She continued to suck on his rod for a few more minutes, 'I-I'm gonna cum!' he said. Ino pulled her head back discontinuing her service, 'W-why did you stop I haven't come yet!' He asked. 'I'm not gonna let you cum until you tell me what happend'. She waited a minute and started to suck on him again. Once again stopping right before he was about to come, 'P-please let me come' Naruto begged Ino. Naruto raised his palm to his penis and to masturbate but Ino slapped his hand out of the way. Ino stood back up and made a hand sign, she dropped to the floor and suddenly Naruto couldn't move his body anymore. Naruto stood up and grabbed a rope on the floor and tied his own hand on to a pole. Naruto finally got control of his body, Ino stood back up and grabbed onto another piece of rope on the floor and tied Naruto's other hand to the same pole. 'Now you can't masturbate'. Ino said happily, 'now.. why don't you watch me pleasure myself'. Ino reached under her purple skirt and pulled down her black shorts, along with her purple panties. 'My..my.. it seems that I'm already wet'. she said, she layed onto the mats and began to stroke herself making herself moan. She continued to do so until she lifted her purple vest, ripped off her bra and began to massage her breast. All of this made Naruto even more horny, Ino started squeezing her nipples and rubbing her clitoris making her moan even louder. Naruto couldn't take it anymore he felt like his penis was gonna explode, it was bigger than it should be. 'Okay! okay! I'll tell you but please let me do you.' Ino stopped and grinned. She stood up and pushed the mats so they were in front of Naruto, Ino layed on the mats right infront of Naruto positioning herself. Naruto gave a strong thrust inside of Ino making her scream for a second, he continued to thrust until he was almost mad. His eyes turned red, he strengthened his biceps making it grow bigger with veins popping out, he ripped the ropes that were wrapped around his arm and placed is hands on her waist and forcefully thrusted harder and harder. 'N-naruto-kun! its-its soo big..Do me harder! Harder!'

*Meanwhile back at the classroom* (A/N: you might be confused with this paragraph)

'Hmm.. wheres Ino and Naruto class is starting soon'. Sakura said to herself. She found a pink note lying on the floor near Naruto's desk, she read the message and wondered to herself 'I wonder what's this about'. She told Tenten and Hinata that she might be late for class and to tell Kurenai-sensei that she was going to go find the two. She wandered around the School quarters 'Naruto! Ino!' she shouted. She spotted the gym door was slightly open. 'That's weird the gym doors are supposed to be locked today'. Her hand went for the metal handles to close the door but she stopped, she heard a sound coming from the inside. She went inside closing the door behind her properly. She listened to the sounds and followed it to the storage room she peeked inside and to her surpise there were Naruto and Ino making love on top of the stack of mats. 'W-well are you gonna.... Ahhhh! a-answer my question?' Ino asked. 'I-i had sex with Sakura.. now please be quiet..' Ino grinned but it was soon swept away by her moaning. Sakura was watching the two having sex turning her on, she started feeling very hot. She needed release bad, she started to rub her clothed vagina making her moan but she needed to be quiet so she wouldn't be found out. She raised her hand and reached into her skirt and started to rub her wet pussy, she bit her lower lip to prevent any noise. She got her other hand and reached inside her shirt to massage her breast, making it even harder for her to stop her moaning. She opened her mouth to talk 'N-no Naruto-kun not there' she said to herself imagining Naruto making love with her. She took her hand out of her shirt and looked back at the two having sex. 'N-naruto-kun's penis is so big.' she said. She put her finger on her mouth and started circling her lips, she slid her finger into her mouth imagining it to be Naruto's penis. 'Mmm.. Naruto-kun your penis takes good'. she said to herself again. 'I-ino I'm coming' Naruto said. 'It's o-ok Ahhh! please cum inside me, give me everydrop' she responded. 'Here I go I'm coming!!' Naruto released his seed into Ino's womb at the same time Sakura came also and went back to her class.

**xXxXxXx End of Lemon xXxXxXx (A/N: I hope you enjoyed)**

[After the day was over]

Everybody was going home especially the four girls and Naruto. Hinata and Tenten were a little confused because the three of them weren't talking at all. 'Ohh man.. what have I done now..?' Naruto thought to himself frowning while following the four kunoichi's walk ahead of him into the sunset.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3: ****The Body-Switching Kunoichi! Watch out Naruto!**

**I hope You enjoyed it as much as I did (-- sarcasm)  
Sorry again if I was a little late with the update  
I was pretty busy today I'll do better next time.**

**R&R PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU  
**

**Written By: Ecchi Harem Master**


	4. Confession! Hinata's True Feelings!

**Konoha's Girl's Dorms**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Well what do you think about the last chapter? Hope you enjoyed because I worked my ass off, anyway I woke up late today so I posted this during the night. Can you guys help pick the new character (preferably a teacher) for the next chapter because I can't think of anybody right now. Today's girl is gonna be Hinata. I'm having problems making ideas so I have been reading other Fanfics, watching H anime so I can get ideas about Lemons or else every Lemon will look the same. I'm trying to think of a chapter, write it down and post it in one day which usually takes about 5 hours or so (I'm very lazy.) R&R Oh and there will also be a Lemon this chapter and a smaller Lemon. :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time on Konoha's Girl's Dorms**

**When the break was over Naruto left the four girls and told him he was going to use the restroom. When he got back to the his room class hadn't started yet, when he went sit down there was a pink post-it note inside the compartment of his desk. He read it quietly..**

**"Dear Naruto-kun,  
Please come to the gym's  
storage room after class I  
have something to ask you."**

**Naruto just sat there confused, he didn't know who put it there because there was no name. He spent his entire class wondering who it was. Class was finally over so he stood up and slowly walked out of his classroom and making his way to the gymnasium. When he got there he went inside but he didn't close the door properly it was slightly open. Naruto looked around and finally spotted the door to the storage room where all the sports equipment were stored. He opened the door and peeked inside and said 'Hello.. is anybody here?.' no one replied. he opened the door and went inside, he looked around and then he heard the door close. He turned around and saw Ino leaning against the wall with her arms cross. 'Ino, what's the meaning of this?' the boy asked. 'I just want to ask you something, that's all.' Ino replied.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Confession! Hinata's True Feelings!! (-- It's like a Naruto title sort of ;)**

_*Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggg*_. 'Jeez time for school already?' Naruto groaned. Naruto has just woken up and got up to get dressed for school, he took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. He looked around the cafeteria to find his four "girl-friends", when he finally spotted them he headed right over. He sat down beside the girls without saying much but 'Good morning'. Everything was starting to become the way before, Sakura was finally talking to Naruto and so was Ino. When they were done eating they all went back to their rooms, when everybody was done dressing they all went out together to go to school. The day was average Nothing really happened.

Ino wasn't really paying attention to the class so she started to daydream, she was daydreaming about the day she had sex with Naruto and how pleasurable it felt. Ino started to blush and started to get moist in her underpants, her body started to get hot, she couldn't take it anymore. Ino asked the teacher if she could use the restroom for some 'relief'.

**xXxXxXx Small Lemon Alert xXxXxXx (A/N: that was fast.)**

Ino stood up and started to make her way to the door, when she was in the hallway her legs started to twitch. She started to run to the restroom until she finally reached it, she opened a stall and sat down. She stalled for a bit then started to daydream again to get her turned on, she reached for her purple vest and started to unzip it releasing her busty breasts. She raised her hand to her chest and started to massage herself making her release a small moan, she pinched her nipple making her arch her back. she raised her other hand and reached down to her skirt and started to take it off along with her black shorts underneath. She had to squirm her waist a bit so her skirt could slide off, she pulled it down to her ankles and started to rub the outside of her vagina. She let go of her breast and moved her hand to the other, Ino started to pinch and play with her clitoris thus making her moan but she tried to bite her lips so that nobody could here it. She raised her hand from her vagina so she could see the wetness on her hand, she moved her index and middle finger to her thumb back and forth making her fluids stretch. She reached down again but this time sticking her middle finger inside of her making her waist twitch and mouth moan. She continued while Daydreaming of when Naruto and her were 'doing it'.

The Teacher started to worry about Ino because it's been five minutes and she hadn't come back yet so she asked Hinata to go see if shes okay. Hinata stood up and went to the restroom but she couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen. When she got to the restroom she first looked around but then she heard a sound. She heard to sounds, something squishing together and a womens voice. She followed the voice to a stall then moved her ear close to the wall of the stall and listened. Hinata heared Ino's voice moaning so she became curious, '_Byakugan!_' Hinata said while making a hand sign. She gasped at what she was seeing, it was Ino pleasuring herself. Hinata couldn't do anything but blush and stare. Hinata started to feel hot also, it was like the feeling she gets whenever she gets close to Naruto. This hot sensation all over her body especially her waist was the hottest. She reached into her pants and started to rub herself making her scream a little moan. For some reason she couldn't control herself and she continued to rub making her moan louder. Ino was to busy to hear anything, she was busy hearing herself moan in Ecstasy. Hinata couldn't keep her eyes off Ino, while she was rubbing she accidentally hit this small bump making here scream but she controlled herself and bit her lip stopping her. She continued to rub herself because it felt good and she didn't to stop. Ino was about to come and so was Hinata. 'N-naruto-kun I-I'm coming!' Ino said out loud. Hinata's eyes shot open but they soon closed and Hinata let out a soft scream while biting her lip.

**xXxXxXx End of Lemon xXxXxXx**

Hinata got up and rushed back to the classroom before Ino. 'Hinata-chan is Ino okay?' Kurenai asked Hinata. 'Hai! she'll be here any moment.' Hinata replied. It took a few seconds for Hinata to notice that everybody was looking at her while blushing especially Naruto, she looked down to her pants and there was a wet stain near her crotch. '_Iiieeee!_' Hinata screamed and ran out the door.

**[After the day was over]**

Hinata was thinking why Ino was saying Naruto's name while pleasing herself. 'It couldn't be that Ino likes Naruto-kun too!' Hinata said to herself, putting a frown on her face. 'Iie, I'm just going to have to take Naruto-kun first but.. how..?'

There was a knocking on Naruto's door. 'Hai!' Naruto shouted. The door opened and Naruto turned around 'H-hinata-chan..' Naruto said softly. He walked up to her and asked what she wanted. 'G-Gomennasai!' Hinata shouted, suddenly to palms came out of nowhere and hit Naruto four times, above his two legs and his shoulders. Naruto fell to the ground unable to move. 'H-hinata-chan what are you doing?' Naruto asked, 'P-please be quiet for this one time' she replied.

**xXxXxXx Lemon Alert (again) xXxXxXx**

Hinata went down on her knees and hands above Naruto and moved in for a **VERY** passionate kiss, 'H-Hinat-' Naruto was interrupted by very soft tender lips. Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed it, Hinata's shyness of Naruto suddenly disappeared. She started to kiss on his cheek and down his neck. she started unzipping his jacket and ripped his black t-shirt. She paused to look at his sexy body which was packed with muscles and abs because of years of training. She went down back down to kissing his chest to his stomach. She reached down to his waist and she started to unzip his pants. She gave a big deep breath before opening up his underpants revealing his large manhood. She swallowed her saliva and went down to give a small lick at the tip of Naruto's penis then soon swallowing it in her mouth making Naruto groan. She continued until she sat up and began to undress. She unzipped her white furry jacket, slowly removed her fishnet shirt thus revealing her fairly huge breasts. 'Th-there huge...' Naruto said, 'P-please don't look so much.' She went back to sucking his penis. 'I'm cumming!' he said. Hinata didn't have a clue what that meant so she just kept going Naruto released himself in Hinata's mouth making her accidently swallow it and choke a little. 'g-gomennasai if it tasted bad' Naruto said, 'Iie it tastes good.' Hinata stood up to take off her pants but first she told Naruto to close his eyes. She took off her pants and slowly remove her panty which was already wet. she turned around and positioned her vagina infront of Naruto, 'P-please lick me here' Hinata said shyly. Naruto raised his head started to lick her opening and then nibbling on her clitoris making her scream with pleasure. She returned the favor by once again licking his penis and stroking it simultaneously. Hinata could feel something coming out, she let out yet another scream releasing her juices all over Naruto's Face. She once again apologized to Naruto, 'You got to stop apologizing' he said smiling at her. She blushed but she couldn't stop now, she stood up and positioned herself on top of Naruto's penis. Naruto asked Hinata if she was still a virgin, she responded saying that she was saving herself for him. This made Naruto smile to know that somebody cared so uch about him. 'This might hurt a bit okay?' Hinata nodded and lowered her waist making the tip of his penis to go in and then with a great thrust Hinata pushed down ripping through her barrier making her scream in pain. Blood started to drip down Naruto's shaft, 'N-Naruto-kun's penis is inside of me.. I'm making love with him!' Hinata's eyes began to roll back she continued to moan heavily, she had saliva dripping down her mouth. She bent her body down making Naruto lick and suck on her nipples. Hinata thought it was a dream and that she wished it would never end, Naruto twirled her nipples with his tounge making her go crazy. Naruto's hands began to twitch he gained his control back of his body, he raised his hands and placed them on her waist 'It's so tight..' Naruto thought to himself. 'M-more Naruto-kun.. Ahhhh.. more!.' Hinata demanded. Naruto was reaching his limtis and so was Hinata, 'I'm coming again!' Naruto groaned, 'Hai, release it inside of me give it all to me!' Hinata responded. Right before they hit there climax Hinata bent down again for another great kiss. Naruto realeased his fluids into Hinata's womb, 'I-It's hot, I can feel your juice inside of me.' Hinata moaned. Naruto's sperm started to drip down her pussy, she reached down to scoop some up with her finger and slowly sucked on it savoring every drop. They went up on the bed to sleep. With Hinata's last breath she said 'I love you Na..ru..to-kun...' She drifted to sleep and so did Naruto.

**xXxXxXx End of Lemon xXxXxXx**

The next morning Naruto woke up with a beautiful white eyed, bluish black haired kunoichi sleeping right beside him. He let out a sigh and said ' So last night wasn't a dream after all, I should enjoy this while it lasts. ' So he went back down on the bed and put his arm around Hinata's waist and cuddled with her, unconsciously making her smile.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Well what you think? Not much creativity on the Lemons  
because I'm tired and couldn't think straight. Anyway technically  
It's 11:39 PM so I posted this right on time I might post tomorrow  
maybe not, depending on my mood anyway R&R what did you think?  
I think I kind of OOC'd Hinata quite a bit but it couldn't be helped  
and also please give me suggestions about the new girl next chapter  
so I wouldn't have to think so hard**

**You can see the schedule of when I'm gonna be posting the other chapters**

**_Written By: Ecchi Harem Master_  
**


End file.
